


Fankid Week

by pkmngame-fankids (Kataang36)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Calypso Genthner (OC), Cassia Butler (OC), Emma-Alexandra Kohls (OC), Gen, Hannah Watson (OC), Jaiden McGee-Phelps (OC), Madie Montgomery (OC) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Topaz Ramos (OC), Xalvadora Murray (OC), pkmn fankids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataang36/pseuds/pkmngame-fankids
Summary: Short pieces written for Pokémon fankid week!





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written anything, so I figured I would do some short pieces for fankid week to get back into it!

Madie watched Paulette carefully, not taking her eyes off of her for a moment. She _needed_ to know what she was doing to not have to ask for help again.

It would be embarrassing to have to ask Paulette to fix a simple mistake in her knitting for a tenth time. She was pretty sure she had dropped a stitch or two somewhere in the last few rows but, judging by how much Paulette had to unravel, it was probably worse than she initially thought.

Her goal was simple enough: make a scarf. It didn’t have to be perfect, she wasn’t following any kind of pattern, and she was using the same colour of yarn throughout it so it really shouldn’t have been too hard. Yet, here she was, asking for help when she shouldn’t have. It wasn’t the first time Paulette had to fix a dumb mistake of hers.

She just wanted to make _one_ thing on her own without having to be a burden and she couldn’t even do that.

“Here you go!” Paulette said, passing the now very short blanket back over to Madie. “You dropped a few stitches in the first few rows, as well as two later on. But your technique is really good! All of your stitches have had the same tension to them, that’s more than I can say about my own when I first started!”

Madie tried to smile at Paulette. While that was a nice thing to say, she wasn’t entirely sure she believed it. If there was one thing that she had learned while living with Paulette, it was that she practically perfect at everything.

“Sorry again for making you do this.” She murmured. “I really should have gotten the hang of this by now.”

“No, you’re doing great.” Paulette said, then paused. She chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds – Madie wondered what she was thinking about – before she sighed. “Remember that I’m more than happy to help out if you need it, okay? It’s what I’m here for.”

She tensed a bit at that, but nodded. Madie didn’t believe her, but it would take too much energy to fight and all she wanted to do was try to get halfway through her scarf without messing up. 

It wasn’t like she was going to be staying long enough to find out if that statement was true anyway. 


	2. Pokémon Partners

“What do you think of ammeter?” Hannah asked, looking back at the Pidove she had rescued a little over three months ago.

They were trying to come up with a nickname for the tiny pigeon Pokémon and had been at it for a few hours now. Nothing had felt quite right yet.

Pidove shook her head, then hopped over to Hannah and sat on her lap. She curled up, resting on her only wing, and cooed softly. Hannah gave the Pokémon a small smile and gently petted her. 

“Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t fit you at all.” She said. She picked up the list of names off of the floor and crossed it off. “I didn’t think you would’ve wanted a unit of measurement for your nickname anyway.” 

Pidove cooed in agreement, then looked at the list of names in Hannah’s hand. Just over a hundred possible names had been suggested, and it looked like they were down to the last five. 

“The next option is resistor. It sounds more like a name for a robot, not for a cute little bird like you.” She said. Pidove squawked at that, and Hannah laughed at that. 

It was nice to be in sync with each other.

“How about capacitor?” 

Pidove looked up at that one, tilting her head. She seemed to be thinking it over, and Hannah remained quiet. This had been the only name that hadn’t been immediately hated by either of them, which was progress of sorts. Then, suddenly, Pidove nodded and Hannah grinned.

“Capacitor it is then!”


	3. Friends/Companions

“I will never understand how you can spend so much time in here.” Jaiden said as he rolled up his sleeves. “It’s so damn _hot_ in here.” 

Topaz laughed as he covered his newest woodworking project with a tarp. “And yet you keep on coming back.”

“That’s only because you’re here.” He shot back.

The garage of Topaz’s grandfather always had been the most likely spot to find him, especially in the winter. Even though there had never been a forge in it, Jaiden often felt like it was hot enough in the garage to be in one. Topaz, though, loved it. He always seemed to be carrying some kind of weight on his shoulders, but as soon as he would enter the garage, it was like he was completely free. 

He was always more open when he was woodworking, Jaiden found.

“So what are you working on today anyway?” Jaiden asked. “A new table?”

“The only bit of info you’re getting is that it’s a surprise for your birthday.” He said. “Also, no, it’s not a table. Or a statue of me, despite how much you would love that.”

Jaiden paused, acting as if he was thinking about it. “You’re right, a statue of you would be nice. Though I think I’d have to save enough money to commission you for that.” 

“As much as I would appreciate the money,” Topaz said slowly, clearly thinking about what he was going to say. “Wouldn’t you want the real deal more than an imperfect copy?”

Jaiden blinked, then grinned. “I think everything you make is perfect, but you’re right. I’d much rather have you in my life than some statue.” He looked down at his watch on his left wrist and winced. “Come on, we’re running late! Aunt Olympia said we have to get to the Lumiose Tower early if we want to have a good view of the fireworks there tonight. And I’m not missing it for the third year in a row!”

“I’m coming, just let me grab my jacket, would ya?”


	4. Rivals

“Hey, Calypso.”

She really shouldn’t have answered the call. She should have just ignored it, like the dozen or so other ones, or even change her number.

She should have done anything other than answering the call.

“What do you  _ want _ , Cassia?” Calypso asked. 

Cassia cackled at that. “Why are you assuming that I  _ want _ anything? Can I not talk to my favourite cousin?” 

She always wanted something, that much Calypso knew. What she wanted, though, was always harder to find out. It was always shrouded in mystery, and the best Calypso could ever do to try and figure it out would be through guessing. 

Guessing didn’t get her anywhere. And she really wasn’t in the mood for Cassia’s shenanigans.

“Look, I’m busy right now, so unless it’s important, I really don’t want to hear about it.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She  _ was _ technically working, though it wasn’t really on anything important. She was mainly doing research on whether it would be safe to buy and travel across the world with a flute in her bag. 

“I met someone the other day. A very nice boy, here in Johto. He got trapped in the cave and found me in there, and he decided that it would be a good idea to get us both out of there.” Cassia started, and Calypso felt a chill run down her spine. “Now, what was his name?”

“Cassia,  _ what _ did you do?” She asked, her voice shaking. 

“Now now, who says I  _ did _ anything? I’m just sharing some information about my life with my cousin.” Cassia paused, then Calypso could hear her snap her fingers. “Jackson Mitchell was his name! We parted ways before we got to the exit of the cave and he told me that he hoped he would see me around. I wonder what he’s up to?”

“What do you mean?” Calypso asked, trying to get some kind of a clear answer. 

“Since you’re so busy, though, I’ll leave. I’ll call you soon, though, so do try to keep an open schedule.” Cassia said and ended the call, leaving too many questions unanswered.

Calypso quickly grabbed her laptop and opened up a new tab. She needed some sort of an answer and, if Cassia wasn’t going to give her one, then at least there was the Internet she could turn to. Quickly, she typed out the name Cassia had mentioned, followed by Johto, and hit enter. The only thing her search brought her, though, was bad news.

_ Jackson Mitchell has now been missing for a week... _


	5. Relationships/Romances

Learning sign language was a lot harder than Xalvadora expected it would be. 

She wanted to be able to communicate with Emma-Alexandra, her girlfriend of six months, without having to rely on handwritten notes or a translator, both of which were harder to use when they went on dates. And, despite how little Xalvadora knew about relationships, she at least knew that communication was key to a healthy one. 

There was another reason why she wanted to learn sign language, and that was for a certain three word sentence that she had been trying to figure out how to say for the longest time.

So, she started learning. She did tell Emma-Alexandra after a few weeks of struggling, and just from her reaction alone, Xalvadora  _ knew _ she had made a good decision.

Yes, she had expected it to be a challenge, but she really didn’t think she would struggle as much as she had while learning. Languages, apparently, were just not her strong suit. 

At last, though, it seemed as if her attempts at learning sign language were paying off. She could follow parts of a conversation with her girlfriend without constantly having to ask what the word was. Progress was progress, and she’d take all she could get. 

And all her hard work would finally pay off when she would sign that she loved Emma-Alexandra on their date. It would be perfect, and Xalvadora was going to do her absolute best to make sure that it remained that way.

Of course, now she just had to find the right outfit. 


End file.
